The Neglected Kidnapper
by Gohanfave
Summary: Gohan, after coming back from the Cell Games, feels forgotten by his friends and family. After having enough, he take his new sibling and runs away. After being Isolated for 7 years, Gohan enrolls himself into High school and Goten into Elementary. What happen when he find someone who can make him happy? GV Credit also goes to Power9987 for aiding in the making of chapter 4 onward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Don't wish me back, invisible boy

**Summary- Gohan, after coming back from the Cell Games feels forgotten by his friends and family. After having enough, Gohan decided to take new sibling and run away. After being isolated for 7 years Gohan enrolls himself into high school and Goten into the elementary. What happens when he meets someone who can make him happy again?**

**A/N: My first fan fic, hope you like and if you do please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz**

**Chapter 1: Don't wish me back, invisible boy**

"Shenron I wish..." Dende began but was never able to finish, since he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, guys, don't wish me back" The voice said. Everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from until it finally clicked.

"GOKU!?" everyone shouted, they then remembered what he said "why?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Well I've been thinking (Vegeta snorts) and I've realized that most of earth's threats of recently have all been after me, so I decided if I stay dead then the earth will be safe." Goku explains.

"But dad, what about me? And mom? We need you." Gohan states.

"Gohan, you're so strong, I don't have anything more to teach you, and your mother, she'll understand."

"Dad my strength has nothing to do with this; I still need a father just like how mom needs a husband. When you were away after Namek, she used to cry all the time, don't put her through this again, dad." The others were shocked to hear what Gohan was saying they never would have thought that Goku being gone would have that much affect on Chichi; after all, she's a very strong woman.

"I'm sorry, Gohan, but this is for the best of the planet. You'll just have to live without me. Well, bye guys, hope to see you soon." Were the last words Goku said before the link was closed.

"Where you are I hope it's not too soon" Krillin mumbled.

"I can't believe he's doing this to us." Gohan grumbled.

But no one responded. They were all thinking about the times they spent with Goku, except Vegeta of course.

After the silence, Krillin, barely remembering the dragon was still there, wished for the bombs to be taken out of the androids. Afterwards everyone said their good-byes, totally leaving out Gohan, and went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SON RESIDENCE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, I'm home!" called Gohan.

"GOHAN!" cried a hysterical Chichi as she runs from the kitchen to engulf her son in a breath taking hug. "My poor baby, are you alright?"

"Yes, mom, I'm fine but I wouldn't be if you keep hugging me like this." Gohan managed to choke out.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just so worried." cried Chichi. Then she started yelling "And where's your father. I told him to not let you fight, ooh when I get my hands on him." she trailed off.

At this, Gohan looked down, this was what wished wouldn't come up, yet he knew he had to tell her, he longed to be the one to deliver the news. "Well, mom, you see..." Gohan started. Just then someone burst through the door.

"Oh my gosh, Chichi, are you alright?" cried a hysterical Bulma. Vegeta had come home and told her everything that happened and as soon as he was finished she was on her way to the Son residence.

"Bulma, what are you talking about, why shouldn't I be alright?" questioned Chichi, getting frantic.

"Chichi, Goku's dead and he doesn't want to be wished back, Vegeta told me everything" Bulma supplied.

"WHAT!?" screeched Chichi, "How could he do this to me, not again." she sobbed.

"Mom, it's okay, we'll get through this, like we did the last time." Gohan said, trying to console his mother. But his words fell to deaf ears as his mother knelt on the floor sobbing her heart out.

"Come on Chi let's go to couch and talk about this." Bulma said. At this Chichi stood up with Bulma and her way to the couch. Gohan decided to join them. After a few minutes of talking, realizing that he is in no way apart of this conversation, Gohan excused himself, went to his room, lay on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

Hopefully, he will be visible again tomorrow.

**A/N: So there's the first chap, looking forward to the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A life found, A life forgotten**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I had a packed two weeks and I really wanted to get a start on my new story, The Rise of Darkness. Anyhow, here's the second chapter of THIS story.**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Gohan woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach. But this feeling was far different from any he ever felt before. It had a mostly warm feeling, something that tells you something good is about to happen, but deeper down he had a cold feeling, the type that tells the opposite of a good occurrence. But being the saiyan he is, Gohan just brushed it off as his hunger and thought little of it.

Getting up from bed, Gohan made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he saw his mother making breakfast. Actually, she was finished making it and was now setting up the table for her and her son. Then she went back to the cupboard and was about to take out a third set of dishes, but something seemed to register in her mind-since she paused for a few seconds- and she made her way back to table and sat down to eat.

"Morning, mom" Gohan said, finally making his presence known. Chichi gasped in shock and looked up from the table she seemed to staring at, to see her son standing in the doorway.

"Morning, Gohan, and could you please not scare me like that again." Chichi replied, looking back down at the table.

"Sorry, mom" Gohan mumbled "So, is breakfast ready?" Gohan's stomach seemed to be linked to his mouth since at that very moment it made itself known with a loud growl.

"Yes, it's on the table, now sit down and eat before it gets cold." Chichi instructed. Lowering his head, his face flushed in embarrassment, Gohan mumbled an okay to his mother, sat down and began to devour all the food in front of him.

Gohan was just finishing his second to last bowl of cereal when he heard a gagging sound coming from his mother.

"Mom, are you alright?" Gohan asked, worry lacing his voice. His only response, however, was another gagging sound, followed by his mother getting up and running out of the room to the bathroom. Gohan quickly followed.

When he came to the door of the bathroom, Gohan found his mother leaning over the toilet, regurgitating her entire meal. Running up to her, Gohan repeated his last question, "Mom! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Gohan, I just wasn't feeling well this morning, I'm fine noo…bwoak." Chichi was cut off by another load of food and bile coming up her throat and out her mouth.

"No, mom, you're sick, you should see a doctor." Gohan said, overwhelmed with concern and worry for his mother.

"No, really, I'm fi…bwoak…fine,, we'll go, just let me get some stuff." Chichi resigned.

* * *

A few minutes later, chichi was ready, so Gohan picked up his mother and hey were on their way to West City to Capsule Corp. On their arrival, they were greeted by Vegeta, who was standing in front of the domed building expecting their arrival.

"What do you want, Kakabrat, and what is the harpy doing here?" Vegeta demanded. He was really pissed because he had to wait so long for the duo to arrive.

"Don't call me that, and I'm not her e to you I'm here to see Bulma, now where is she?" Gohan asked in an annoyed tone.

Ignoring his tone, Vegeta responded, "The woman is in her lab as usual. Have fun." And with that, he walked off.

After walking into the house and down some very long hallways, Gohan and Chichi found themselves in front of a very large steel door. Upon opening, they spotted a blue-haired woman with her down, tinkering with a piece of technology.

"Hey Bulma, we need you help, mom is sick." Gohan said upon seeing her.

"AAAHHHH" Bulma shrieked in surprise, causing Gohan to wince in pain. "Gohan, don't scare me like that!" she then screamed, causing him to wince more. "Now, what do you mean Chichi's not feeling well?"

"I don't know what happened, but she was eating and, afterwards, she began to vomit. Can you help, Bulma?" Gohan explained, and then asked, his voice once again filled with worry.

"I don't know, first, I'll need to know what's wrong, so I'll have to take some tests." Bulma stated. "Come, follow me."

* * *

A few hours later all the tests were taken and the results were just out. Gohan and Chichi were waiting in the living room for Bulma to announce what was wrong, Gohan playing with baby Trunks. Just then, Bulma walked into the room looking over the results.

"Well, from what I can see there's nothing wrong with you, Chi." Bulma said, still looking over the sheets. "I don't know maybe- OH MY KAMI?" Bulma shrieked for the second time that day. This action was followed by her jumping up and down in excitement.

"What is it, Bulma!?" Chichi asked, albeit a little too loudly for the saiyans in the room's liking.

"Oh my gosh, Chichi, you're pregnant!" Bulma exclaimed, still giddy with excitement.

"WHAT!?" Both members of the Son family shouted.

"You're pregnant, Chi, isn't this great?" Bulma shrieked.

"Well, yeah, but that was not what I expected to hear." Chichi said.

"I know, it's so exciting, now Trunks has a playmate." Bulma said.

"Wow, did you hear that, Gohan, you're finally going to get a sibling, like you always wanted." Chichi addressed her son.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Gohan said in anticipation.

* * *

"Hmghmghmgh, this is awful" Gohan said, a bit coldly.

It had been a year since Gohan found out he was going to have a sibling, which he now knew is a brother. Throughout the twelve months, life has been a living hell for him. He had to take care of his mother for nine out of those twelve month and since Chichi was hard to deal with normally, with the raging hormones she was just impossible.

A few months after his mother found out she was pregnant, all the Z-fighters knew of it, thanks to Bulma and her excitement. So, on the day of delivery, everyone was their waiting for the newest member of the queer extended family to be born.

**FLASHBACK**

_Everyone was in the waiting room, waiting for the new saiyan baby to be born. They were all talking to kill the time, all, that is, except for Gohan and his mentor. Gohan, because he wasn't really included in the conversation and Piccolo because, well, he's Piccolo._

"_So, what do ya think, he'll look like?" Krillin asked, "I bet he'll look just like Goku."_

"_Nah, I think _she'll_ look like Chichi." Yamcha said._

"_Well, whatever it is, I know it will look beautiful or handsome, depending on the gender, especially with Goku and Chichi its parents." Tien said, effectively stopping a potential argument._

_Just then the doctor came into room, beaming at the people in front of him. "Good news, the baby's been born with no complications and it's a boy, come on you can see him now." The doctor stated._

_They all went into the room to see Chichi holding a bundle in her arms. Everyone went closer and when they got a good look at his face they all gasped. The baby was the spitting image of his father, down to the hairstyle._

_One by one, they all took turns holding the baby, Gohan being the last in line, but when he put his hand out to prepare to take his brother Bulma, the person before him handed him straight to Chichi. Gohan frowned. Didn't they see him? Why couldn't he hold his brother? Were only some of the questions circling his head as he watched his brother in his mother's arms._

**END FLASHBACK**

On to this day Gohan has not had the chance to hold his brother in the presence of the other Z-Fighter. They always seemed to be hogging him. In fact the only times Gohan gets to hold his brother was at night when he is sleeping or when he awakes at night crying.

Now Gohan has had enough. "Hmghmghmgh, why don't I just leave?" he asked himself. 'No if I leave Goten wouldn't have anyone to look up to and mom would be devastated…Ah who cares about her she doesn't even talk to me, actually the only person who still talks to me is Piccolo, but if I tell my plan he would try to talk me out of it.' He thought and after a little while, he came up with an idea. 'I know, I could just take Goten with me, yeah, that's what I'll do.'

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Believe it or not but you gave me inspiration the chapter this long. Now there is something I want you to do. I want you to REVIEW again PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

**Missing**

It has been a month since Gohan made the decision to leave. Lucky for him, his mother always taught him to think thing through. Right now, he was still living with his mother while making preparations for his leave. But not for long:

"Finally, it's finished." Gohan sighed as he stepped back to look at his handiwork. It was times like these, he was thankful that his mother had drilled him so hard. And with watching Bulma make her experiments every free time he had since Frieza, he was able to concoct machines beyond the comprehension of even Bulma.

In front of him was a large, sky blue two story house, supplied with the best and finest technology in the world. Unlike the usual dome shape his mother's house and the houses in the cities have, his was more geometrical. In the front was a porch with two beams going up, one on either side of the vertex away from the house, to support the veranda right above it. The house had about twenty windows, ten on each floor, and two to a room. And on the outside was a silent electric generator that ran on solar and lunar power. The generator also doubled as a ki blocker that covered anything with a power level higher than thirty with a radius of two miles.

As he went through the door, all of his working inventions appropriate for the room came in view. By the door was the control panel to the house, where he can, by the press of a button, turn on the lights, music, TV etc. but at the moment it was on voice recognition. further into the house was a living room, furnished with a ki enhanced glass table, a television, CD player, chairs and a couch. The chairs and couch were made to be able to sense a person's mood/weight etc. and adjust to their needs.

Beyond the living room was the dining room. In it was a large table with two seats on either of the closer ends, one being a high chair. In the corner of the room was a China cabinet filled with many glasses, plates, bowls and metal cutlery, all ki enhanced. It also had a television that spanned an entire wall and a panel on the far end to convert the room into a home theater.

After the dining room was the kitchen. It wasn't much, just a sink and a giant computerized machine. The machine was a food maker. Gohan can download any recipe book into it and it would make what he asked for to perfection, sometimes it can even add its own touches to the meal. The machine took up mainly the circumference if the room. Right at the entrance was the computer where Gohan can download the books and tell it, either manually or vocally, what he wants. The major part of the machine is where it cooks, since it has a separate storage room in the basement of the house and the end of the machine is where the finished food exits.

The other two rooms downstairs were the computer room where he did research, and experiment on lighter work and his custom made Gravity Room. This one, unlike Bulma's, who hasn't figured out how to do it yet, can go up to a gravity of 10,000. Also it has real life simulators of the sun and moon and all of their rays, so if he had his tail, which being to close to blutz waves can give him, he can turn in an oozaru. Now, the house in itself may not be big enough to hold an oozaru, but during his talks with Piccolo and Dende, Gohan found out how the time chamber was made and recreated it himself with a little science to boost.

Upstairs were three bedrooms, one for him, Goten and a Guest room, which he highly doubt would ever be used. The rooms were to the front of the house, while to the back there were the bathroom and Goten's wonder room, where he can do just about anything.

Now that he finished checking all the rooms, Gohan came back out of the house and flew back home.

* * *

Arriving home, Gohan entered the house to be greeted with silence. He walked all around the house, but found no sign of anyone. Beginning to worry about his brother's well-being Gohan extended his senses to locate his ki. Upon finding it, he audibly sighed in relief when he realized it was at Capsule Corp. so that would be his next destination.

* * *

When he reached Capsule Corp. Gohan realized that all of the kis in the building were in the same place. Following his senses to the location of the kis, Gohan finds himself in the indoor garden, where all the Z-fighters were gathered for some reason. Knowing that the only person that would answer his many questions as to why everyone was here would be Piccolo, he made his way to the large namekian warrior, who had isolated and hid himself between some tall bushes.

"Piccolo, what's everyone doing here?" Gohan asked his former mentor.

"Hey kid, we're here because of trunk's birthday," Piccolo explained "Didn't your mother tell you about this?" He then asked.

"Do you know her to tell me anything anymore?" Gohan answered him with a question, one with an obvious answer.

"Oh, well it's Trunks' first birthday, so Bulma invited all the gang to celebrate." Piccolo elaborated.

"Oh, so when did it start?" Gohan asked.

"It's actually just to about to wrap up." Piccolo responded.

"Gohan, Come on, let's go we've been here long enough!" Chichi shouted from across the garden. Gohan didn't care to respond, he just said farewell to his mentor and went to find his mother.

"Gohan, where ar-" Chichi stopped herself as her son appeared in front if her.

"I'm right here mom." He said, emotionless.

"Oh, well let's go, Goten needs to get to be pet in bed." Chichi said.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Chichi put Goten in his bed and her and Gohan both took a shower and went to bed.

Gohan, though, couldn't sleep, too anxious about his plans to get any shuteye. After twisting and turning in bed until midnight with still no signs of sleep and after so much time contemplating, Gohan decided to leave the very night. At least the anxiety would be gone after he gets over there, he thought. So, with that Gohan got up, dressed, got the sleeping Goten from his bed and took off.

As they were about two miles from entering the ki blockers span area, Gohan landed and took out two necklaces. He placed one around his neck and the matching one on his still sleeping, infant brother. The necklaces were ki blockers as well, but instead of the usual sudden drop that would be felt by everyone who can sense ki, most likely to wake them up, Gohan designed these to block his ki bit by bit, slowly as to not alert anyone until it was too late. This was the reason he stopped so far away from the dome. Also to aid in his hiding, Gohan made the necklace so that some of his ki would still be sensible but it would make be felt a far distance from where it actually was. After putting on the necklace, Gohan made the rest his way to his new home on foot.

* * *

The next morning, Chichi woke up to a sunny day. Thinking about getting her saiyan baby fed, she made her way to his room. Upon entering the room, Chichi saw that Goten's crib was empty. Chichi let out a scream and then called for Gohan while running to his room to tell him to help her find Goten, but when she reached his room, she found it empty as well. As quickly as she could, Chichi ran to the phone and called Bulma.

"Hello, who would you like to speak with?" a groggy voice on the other side of the phone answered.

"Bulma, I need you to get over here quick." Chichi screamed.

"Chi, what are you talking about, what's going on?" Bulma asked, suddenly sounding alert.

"Bulma, my baby's gone." Chichi cried.

"WHAT! Okay, we'll be there as soon as wee can." Bulma said.

* * *

A few hours later all the Z-fighters were at the Son residence, where only the matriarch of the home now occupied.

"So what's going on?" Krillin asked.

"Goten's missing, and so is Gohan." Piccolo stated.

"Well, have any of you tried finding their kis?" Tien asked, always the one to reason.

"Of course we did triclops; we're not all dumb like baldy and scar-face here." Vegeta said, referring to Krillin ad Yamcha.

"Well, and." Tien pushed.

"We couldn't sense them, even though I thought I sense the brat's ki in outer space, but it was only second so it can't be right." Vegeta answered.

"So, basically we lost our best tool to a threat." Tien said.

**A/N: Well, I know what I'm gonna ask you to do, you know what I'm gonna ask you to do, so just go and REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4: Science and Company

4 Years Later…

Piccolo is flying through the air over the 348 mountain range, looking down at the land for anything unusual. He is looking for anything at all that could point to where they could be. After several long minutes of searching, he lets out a defeated sigh and finally decides to stop and head back to where the rest of the Z- fighters are waiting for his return; the Son residence.

It has been four years since the mysterious disappearance of both Gohan and Goten. Every week since then, the group would meet at the Son home and carryout a search. Even Vegeta would show up sometimes, but it has been four years and there was still no sign of the boys.

For the first year, Chichi had been a total mess. Every day, whether it was hot or cold, sunny or rainy, you could find Chichi at home, crying. Crying for her baby that she only knew for a month and who was too young to even defend himself; crying for her precious Goten. She often cried herself to sleep at night, so much so that she had to change the sheets every day due to the dampness and if you were to eat any of her food, you would notice it tasted slightly more salty than it used to due to her constant tears when she cooked.

Lost in thought, Piccolo arrives at the 439 mountain area in no time and lands just outside the door of the small house. He walks up to it, opens it and proceeds in. Upon his entrance, everyone in the house, who is all situated in the living room, raises their heads and looks at him expectantly, only to see him shake his head negatively.

At this Chichi begins to sob a little. She has come to terms with her the loss of her sons, but she still has hope that one week,one of her late husband's friends would come home with her baby in hand. But every time one of them comes back empty handed, part of that hope would die, and to be frank it is killing her inside. She honestly doesn't know how much more she can take!

"Another week and still no sign of them," Krillin sighs. He's tired of seeing the wife of his best friend in such a distraught state. It's really killing him as well.

"Well, there's always next week," Yamcha comments, trying to be the optimist.

"No," Chichi abruptly moans through her sobs. Everyone looks at her puzzled, so she elaborates. "I can't stand this every week. Every time one of you guys goes and comes back without him it tears me apart! I can't go on like this or it's going to kill me! I-I give up…" she chokes out.

Everyone is shocked at what they are hearing. Are their ears deceiving them? Did they just hear the strongest woman they know, physically and mentally, say she gives up? No, this can't be right... Can it?

"But Chichi, you can't give up now, you just have to hold on a little longer." Krillin encourages the Son matron. He knows he has to try and get her to believe that they will eventually come around. "We'll find them, you'll see."

"I sorry, but I can't Krillin. I just can't." she weakly states. She has hoped for long enough. It has been four years and they still haven't come home. Her precious baby could be dead for all she knows! He was only a month old! That thought in itself kills her, and she just doesn't have the willpower to fight any longer.

"But-" Krillin is cut off by Piccolo.

"Stop Krillin!" The Namekian orders sternly. "I know how she feels. It's how I feel every time we are unsuccessful in finding Gohan. It hurts that the person who saved me from total darkness is missing and possibly hurting, and I can't do anything about it." He explains. Everyone is taken aback by Piccolo's sudden outward show of emotion. He, next to Vegeta, is known to be the cold, stoic person of the group, but this time it's too much. You can tell that Piccolo has been emotionally drained from this whole scenario as much as Chichi has. He's finally hit his breaking point.

"Hah, so the Namek is weak after all," Vegeta snorts. "Everyone knows emotions are for weaklings."

"Yet, all the saiyans who show emotion are stronger than you." Piccolo shoots back, glaring at the saiyan prince.

"Guys, please, not in here. Take it outside." Chichi softly pleads. Everyone looks at her with sympathy, except Vegeta of course, who is seething at what Piccolo just said to him. They all know that if it were any other circumstance, that soft plea would sound closer to a commanding screech. The once fiery Son matron now has the demeanor of a completely defeated woman.

"That was a waste of my time," Vegeta finally states, agitation clear in his voice. What does he care about the kakabrats? "But I am bored and want to train. Let's go woman." By this time he is already at the door.

"I'm coming! I have a press conference anyway." Bulma states, too distracted by her friend's distraught look to argue about the way she was addressed.

"We better get going too, guys." Tien says, speaking for the first time since Piccolo's arrival.

"Yeah, let's go," Krillin sighs, dejected. With that they all left Chichi alone to mourn over her precious baby by herself.

Gohan is in his lab working on his next project. Over the past four years, he has been supporting himself and Goten through a company he started called 'Creason (Cree-ah-son) Inc.' which he is the CEO of. The company's name was derived from two words; 'Crea' came from the word create, which is what the company does mainly: it creates new inventions. The second word is 'Son', which is his family name. The company was given the name to avoid suspicion, since many other company names end with 'son'. The company specializes in everything science and to Gohan's initial and pleasant surprise, is giving Capsule Corp. a run for their money, literally.

The company's headquarters are located in Orange Star City… or at least that's what the city's name was when the company opened. It now goes by the name of Hercule City; a tribute to Hercule Satan for saving the world from the evil android Cell. Inside the building, the CEO office could be found, and behind the desk in a tall-back chair, one would see the "CEO", Android 17.

A month after Gohan moved, said android appeared at his door looking very beat up, although he never really found out why. Gohan took him in to his lab and began working on his wounds and even gave him some additional perks.

It was so convenient because the day before he had gone to Dr. Gero's ruined lab. He had found a level below the one the Cell of the present was developing in. That is, before Trunks and Krillin destroyed it. They didn't find the room because its entrance was hidden under Cell's chamber. In the room, there was backup information on all of Gero's androids, Cell included. So when Seventeen showed up the next day, Gohan was thrilled to put the theories he was working on the whole night before, after putting Goten to bed, to the test.

One of the first things he did was remove Seventeen's control switch; the device used to shut him down and turn him on. He did this in case Bulma made another remote to deactivate him, but also so he could be free. He then incorporated Gero's method of making Cell into Seventeen's structure, so that when he awoke, the metallic cells in him would mutate and become organic. This meant that Seventeen would become a bio-mechanical android, therefore giving him the ability to age. Also, before he added this method, he included the technology androids 19 and 20 had that allowed them to absorb energy, but made it so that it was only absorbed through his skin since he wanted Seventeen to look human as much as possible. He didn't think having a red ball in your hand would cut it.

When Seventeen finally awoke, the changes began to happen gradually. The most noticeable one was his hair; in a matter of minutes, it grew from shoulder length to mid-back. Over the following few days, Seventeen's changes were becoming more prominent. Gohan however had already explained everything to him so he didn't panic. When Gohan told him that he was practically human again, Seventeen was so happy that he did something no one would expect him to do; he jumped Gohan and caught him in a bone crushing hug. Luckily, Gohan was stronger than him or the android probably would have crushed him.

At the end of the change, Seventeen looked like a twenty year old man instead of an eighteen year old. His hair was still down to his mid-back, his shoulders broadened, and he looked more built. Because of his changes, his old clothing wouldn't fit him anymore, so they went out one day to get Seventeen a new look. Since Gohan's business was already up and running on a small scale, money was no problem. In the end, 17's main look for home was a tank top of every color bar pink, ripped blue jeans and a Creason souvenir belt with the letters CI engraved in it. For business (since Gohan had offered him the job of faking CEO) he had an arsenal of blue, grey and black suits. And so that's why you find Android 17 at the CEO desk looking two years older than he did four years ago because of the inevitable fact that he was still an android and so was forced to age slower than normal. Of course, the humans in the building, being the naive race they are, just figured that he was one of those people who were blessed with youthful looks and never questioned how a 20 year old could be the CEO of one of the largest companies in the world.

The company was thriving because of Gohan's ingenious mind. Over the past four years, he had created things thought to be impossible. One such thing was a roller coaster that did not have any rails whatsoever. It basically is a flat electromagnetic panel at the bottom of the ride which is used as the track, with cars that are also electromagnetic at the bottom. These magnets were always set to repel each other while in motion and would become stronger or weaker wherever there is a lift, fall or turn and it would do it in the most precise of ways, keeping the cars on the panels without the risk of them flying off course. Another advantage of this coaster is that it can change into many different 'tracks'. But of course, these tracks have to be bought and only Creason has the authority to sell them.

Currently, Gohan is getting to work on another one of his revolutionary inventions. As he's about to start, the TV turns itself on and Bulma's face comes onto the screen. Gohan had set the TV with a limited artificial intelligence in order for it to turn itself on when told to, or when his competitors were on. Gohan growls a little at the interruption, and a little more loudly when he sees who it is, but then he realizes that if it wasn't for Bulma, he wouldn't be where he is today.

-Flashback-

Gohan was trying to figure out a way to get out of the hell he lived in, with Goten tagging along. He decided that stealing from his godmother, no matter how much he resented her right now, would not be good, so he came up with a strategy that would allow him to gain the materials he needed for his house and would bite his neglector in the behind later.

With the plan in mind, Gohan went up to Bulma. "Bulma?" he asked innocently.

*Sigh* "Yes, Gohan?" she asked irritated that he would interrupt her when she's working.

"Umm, I would like to know if I could have some of those wires over there." he said, pointing to the corner where a bunch of wires were piled up.

"Sure, Gohan," Bulma said waving her hand as if dismissing him. Couldn't he see that she was working?

Gohan smirked. 'So far, so good' he thought. He had chosen to ask for small things at first. Things like wires, remotes, chips etc.; small things, and then go increasingly higher. His plan was to have the person after a while to completely ignore him, like they had been doing and say yes to him without even listening to his questions.

One day, he went back to Bulma with the thought of asking her for a few televisions, 10 tons of metal and 100 computer chips. As he entered her lab he began. "Hey, Bulma, I was wondering-" but he was cut off.

"Go on, Gohan, I'm working here," Bulma said, exasperatedly. Would he just leave already?

His plan worked; in no time he had all the materials needed to build the house and its appliances, without any suspicion from anyone else.

-End Flashback-

By the time Gohan came back from his day dreaming,Bulma's press conference was over.

"Damn, missed it." He says, snapping his fingers in frustration.

Just then the only thing Gohan feels deep love for anymore, comes rushing through the lab door. It appears to be a little boy of no more than four years of age with unruly spiky black hair and shining onyx eyes that match that of Gohan's. He appears to be excited and is holding in one of his hands a creature of some sort.

"Daddy, daddy! Look what I caught!" the little boy exclaims, extending out his hand in front of Gohan. He's rocking back and forth on his heels. Apparently the little tyke can't stand still for more than a second.

"What is it Goten?" Gohan asks with a genuine smile, deciding to catch the conference on the recap he set up for whenever his rivals were on TV.

"It's a lizard! I can finally complete my reptile collection!" He shouts excitedly.

Goten is really smart and the studies his daddy puts him through only make him smarter. He doesn't mind the studies as Gohan makes sure to make each one of them fun for him. This animal group collection was actually one of the assignments Gohan had set for him; to collect an animal from each of the five groups he had taught Goten about before. Of course, Goten is not all brains as Gohan had been at his age. Gohan has been training him since the age of three and being a fast learner, he was able to catch on very quickly.

"That's great Goten! Why don't we go put it in the cage?" Gohan suggests, grinning at the excited expression on Goten's face.

"Okay daddy!" He says with a smile. He then goes running out the room through the door with his tail wagging excitedly behind him. Gohan snickers in amusement at his 'son's' excitement before moving to follow him.

As Gohan enters Goten's wonder room, he sees Goten is already there, bouncing up and down with the lizard still in hand.

"Daddy, hurry up." Goten whines.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, squirt." Gohan said as he walked up to Goten, chuckling at Goten's impatience.

Gohan takes to lizard from Goten and walks over to the cage labeled 'reptiles' in one corner of the room. He places the reptile into the box and as soon he closes the box, a 'bing' is heard and a small door in the corner of the room opens. Inside the door is a box with the new CI 400 console's picture on it. Upon seeing it, Goten gasps, then runs up to embrace Gohan in a crushing hug.

"Thank you, daddy! Thank you! It's just what I wanted too!" He exclaims in pure joy. He had been asking Gohan for one for a while now and now he finally has one.

"Aw, it was nothing, Goten; you know I would do anything for you, right?" Gohan asks while running his hand through Goten's thick black hair. He's happy he was able to make the little tyke happy.

"Yeah, I know, daddy. I love you. You're the best daddy ever." Goten genuinely states, truly believing it.

"I love you too, son." Gohan replies, the smile on his face widening as he holds Goten tighter.

"You know what, daddy?" Goten suddenly inquires, causing Gohan to loosen his grip a little so he can look the boy in the eye.

"No, what Goten?" Gohan asks.

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you." he states with a huge smile, eliciting a reciprocal smile from the older demi-saiyan, who pulls the child back into his arms securely once more. After a while of staying in his daddy's embrace, whether it was out of exhaustion or the calmness in the atmosphere, Goten falls asleep. Gohan gets up with Goten in his arms, walks to his room, and gently sets him in bed, tucking him in.

"Goodnight, son." He whispers, before kissing him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

He watches Goten sleep a little bit with a content smile on his face. He thinks about everything that has happened in the past four years and realizes that without Goten, he probably wouldn't have been able to keep on living. With everyone else neglecting him, including his own mother, he would have been very hard pressed to find the motivation to keep going in life. Now he lives to protect and raise Goten the way he deserves, making sure that he never undergoes to the same fate he had to go through.

Shaking off these musings, Gohan exits the room to go and finally get started on his new project.


	5. Chapter 5: A Primal Roar 1

A Primal Roar 1

A/N: This chapter will serve as an intro to the following, where…yeah, like I'm telling you. You'll have to read to find out. Now onto this week's chapter

A month later, Gohan had finally finished his newest project. Over the last four years, his inventions were solely based on things kids could enjoy, hence the roller coaster, the gift he gave Goten the month before, the ones before that, and some other small inventions. Now, his focus was set on helping the sick and elderly.

Now normally it would be expected for him to move up the scale and go to teens right now, but he wanted to be at a certain age. This is because he believed that his instincts would tell him what the teens wanted since he's a teen himself. Of course because of this, as a backup, he would be of age to go to school, so he could observe them and see their general wants and needs. He had everything planned.

In terms of why he chose the sick and elderly, it was because their needs were obvious. They needed things like new organs to replace their aging ones, medicine for aches and pains such as analgesics and NSAIDs as well as medicine to help their weaker immune systems such as antibiotics, and also things for their limbs such as stronger, more functional prosthetic limbs. These are the things Gohan will aid the medical department in.

His last project was actually multiple sub projects to aid a specific medical issue. The first issue he addressed was the human skeleton. He knew of the many skeletal problems people have and so, he created many solutions to these problems.

First he made a serum, whose components consisted of only the part of the saiyan cell that provides and sustains strength and part of the namekian cell responsible for regeneration and for fast growth. He used part of the cell because these didn't have DNA, so it wouldn't change the person's physiology. He got this to work by adding a receptor protein on this cell that allowed the drug to be taken in through certain cells, such as vertebral cells, thus limiting its effectiveness to the target area and limiting unwanted side effects. After he got the main components down, he began to make variations of the drug for specific body parts, mainly the spine and the multiple joints of the body, making them into different dosage forms: tablets, capsules, solutions, suspensions, tonics, vaccines; he even managed to get it to work as ointment and lotion, which would be very useful in joint repair therapy. The main purpose of this was to get rid of the need for canes, straighten people's backs, and make arthritis non-existent.

The second thing he did was use the android blueprints. He created simpler, but efficient artificial legs that looked exactly like human legs. They were so human-like, that they would tense and ease at times when the person is putting a lot of weight on them or when they rest them. They weren't artificially intelligent so that they'd work on their own, but they had the ability to sense and recognize the signals the nerves sent to the foot for the best, most accurate movement. The unique thing about these legs though is that they also had the ability to send signals received from the environment back to the person with the limb. This allowed the person to be able to feel everything, from head to toe…err artificial toe, which normal prosthetics don't allow the patient to do, making the limb much more natural. Of course this was only for people with amputated or missing limbs.

The third and final thing he did was make a bio-mechanical serum that the patient could take to have their limb regrown. This one took the longest of the three. This was mainly because he had to figure out a way to use the namekian cell for regeneration without changing the persons natural DNA. It was much harder to do this than it did his first invention. In this experiment, an entire limb is regenerated, and because of this, each cell in that limb would have a trace of the regeneration trait whereas with his first invention, there was just enough of the property to regrow anything that was considered humanly irreversible and then it would diminish. If he left the cells with the property, they can either cause the person to obtain cancer because of the uncontrollable multiplication of cells, or, since the namekian cells were stronger than human ones, they would attack the regular human cells and human properties of the cell the trait is in, and could therefore turn the person completely namekian. Gohan's solution to this was to find an electromagnetic frequency that was harmful to the namekian cells, yet benign to human cells and have the patient run under it for a while after the regeneration of the limb. After multiple tests, he found this frequency to be in the infrared range.

Right now, he has the prototypes on their way to the observation center in West City. There they would test out the various inventions to see if they worked as well as Gohan had theorized, and if they did, they would be sent to the factory in South City to be mass produced and then distributed to the various hospitals around the world.

At the present moment, Gohan is in the computer room finishing up on some of his studies. Although he is smart beyond his years, probably the smartest person in the world considering he could make things that Bulma couldn't even fathom, in order to stay on top, he would have to study. 'Besides, I still have a lot to learn.' He silently muses.

Unlike with his mother however, he doesn't study relentlessly. Instead he studies every day, but only after he finishes his duties as CEO of his company, finishes working on his project for the day, and has assigned something for Goten to do. These tasks would be either school work, a visit to 17 (who Goten calls uncle and lives in a house Gohan designed and helped build for him next to his), or just sending him to explore, which Goten likes doing the most. That only leaves him with about two hours of spare time during the day, before he has to train and begin his night schedule.

Today however, he was ahead of schedule, having finished the day's work the day before, and since Goten decided to spend some quality with his uncle 17, he had all the time in the world to study. Now, though, he is very quickly growing quite bored. He has been studying for the past five hours and it is already starting to get to him, but he continues to stick it out simply because he has no idea of what else to do. That is, until his tail begins to get restless and starts to twitch in its position around his waist.

Over the years, Gohan had kept training. He had to take breaks and skip a few sessions because of two things. The first was growing his tail. He had used the new adjustment to the GR he built in order to do so and he was surprised how much it took out of him. The regrowth strained him so much that afterwards he wasn't even able to stand. The first time his tail had regrown itself, Gohan's body was already under fatigue and he was practically unconscious at the time, so he didn't feel it, but now he felt the true and harsh pain that came with the regeneration of the small, sensitive appendage.

Luckily, at the time, 17 still lived there and so all Gohan had to do was call for him. After its regrowth, Gohan had to stay in bed for a week and be fed well to regain the energy lost. When he was finally back to full strength, he smiled as he realized he was a few times stronger than he was before his tail regrowth. 'I guess it really did a number on me if it made me this much stronger' he had thought. The smile fell from his face to be replaced with a look of terror, however, when he realized how far behind on work he was. He had completely forgotten about that!

The other times he had to take a time out from training were when he tried to strengthen his tail. Each time, he would be wasted afterward due to the sheer pain, though these training sessions never had him bed ridden for a week, and he would also get stronger because of it, making these training sessions worthwhile. The most they would do is have him sleep from the time of his passing out to the next morning, so he never really got as far behind on work again as he did when the tail was regrown. Eventually, though, his tail was strong enough to not feel pain whenever it was pulled. He was confident in this because he had 17 pull it really hard once and he didn't even feel a twinge of pain.

He remembered Goten wanted a turn squeezing his tail. Of course he allowed him to, and Goten squealed in delight at how it felt and how strong it was, since he was two at the time. Afterwards Goten had been bothering him relentlessly about having his tail trained so his could be as strong as his daddy's. Each time, however, he went away disappointed as Gohan always said that only when he's older he would. He just didn't want to put Goten through all of that pain at such a young age. Gohan knew from experience how incredibly painful that process was and even the thought of his little Goten experiencing that much pain made him want to gag. Still, he knew that eventually Goten will have to train his tail, but Gohan didn't think it had to be right away. After seeing his 'son's' incredibly cute, pouting face though, Gohan would sigh and promise him something he knew the tyke loved to cheer him up.

Thinking of this, Gohan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he also thought about earlier in the year. At the beginning, Gohan had finally begun to help Goten train his tail. To say it was absolute chaos would be an extreme understatement.

-Flashback-

_Gohan was sitting in the living room thinking of how he should spend the day. It was another one of those days when he was ahead of work and had a break and he had been dying to spend some quality time with Goten. For some reason Gohan felt guilty if he ever didn't spend time with Goten for more than two days._

_He had been thinking about what to do the entire morning since he woke up and all he could come up with so far was a blank. That was, until his tail rippled around his waist. At that moment, he was blessed with an epiphany: he would help Goten train his tail, just like he wanted all those years ago._

"_Hey, Goten!" Gohan called from the where he sat._

"_Yes, daddy!" came the immediate response of Goten as he ran into the room._

"_Hey, what do you say we go and finally strengthen that tail of yours, eh?" Gohan suggested, inwardly grinning since he knew what the reaction would be._

"_Huh, wow, really? I get to train my tail?" Goten inquires his 'father' disbelievingly. At Gohan's affirmative nod, a grin formed on his face he became excited. "Oh, thanks, daddy! I can't wait 'til my tail is as strong as yours! Ooh, this is great; I finally get to train my tail!" Goten cheered._

"_Yep, now, come on, let's go." Gohan said._

_He took them outside the house and walk with Goten to the woods surrounding their house. After walking for a while, Gohan and Goten finally came upon a tree that had strong looking branches and hardly any leaves._

"_Okay, Goten, I want you to climb up on this tree to that branch." Gohan said._

"_Okay." Goten replied and with much enthusiasm climbed to where Gohan had told him to._

"_Alright, I want you to wrap your tail around the branch and use your energy to turn upside down until I'm holding you, okay?" Gohan instructed._

_Goten did exactly as he was told and when he was securely in Gohan's hands, let go of his energy. "Okay, so now what?" he asked, curious as to what his daddy has in mind._

"_Okay, Goten, I'm going to let you go in a little while. I want you to hang by your tail for however long you can, got it?" Gohan replied to his question._

"_Okay." Goten replied. After a few seconds Gohan let go of Goten to allow him to hang by his tail._

"_EEee!" Goten shrieked as he fell from the tree. "Ow!" he moaned, one hand rubbing his sore tail while the other rubbing his head from the fall._

_Gohan quickly rushed over to Goten, concern clear on his face. _"_Goten, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Gohan asked, anxiety taking over him. He should have known that Goten would fall. This is his first time training his tail for crying out loud! He mental berated himself for allowing Goten to fall. _

"_No, I'm fine." Goten said, causing Gohan to let out a breath of relief. "But it huurrts." He then whined._

"_Yes, I know it hurts Goten; that's the main reason I kept you from doing it until now, but I need you to be strong and bare the pain. It's the only way." Gohan said, soothingly._

"_Umm, daddy? I don't want to train my tail anymore." Goten said, sheepishly._

"_Aw, come on, Goten. You can do it! You just need to believe in yourself." Gohan assured. He doesn't want him to give up on it already just because of one bad experience. _

"_But I don't want to train my tail." Goten whined._

"_Goten, this is important. You need to train your tail." Gohan persisted, getting a tad frustrated at his son's stubbornness._

"_But I don't want to! It hurts too much!" Goten shouted, stubbornly. He then looked up at Gohan with wide, watery eyes and his voice became small. "Please don't make me do that again daddy…" _

_Gohan sighed. Looking at Goten with that expression almost made him let Goten have his way, but he tried to be strong on this point. He knows that this will be extremely beneficial to him in the future since not only does it eliminate a weakness, but it gives you an extra appendage to use in battle, not to mention the stronger you make your tail the stronger your energy gets. Remembering this, Gohan resolved to make sure Goten completes this training and tried to encourage the young tyke _

_He stooped down so he was about the same level as Goten. "Goten, remember all those stories I told you about my past?" Gohan asked in a soft, comforting tone._

"_You mean the ones where you fought all those battles?" Goten asked, tentatively. Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I remember." He answered, wondering where this is going._

"_Good, since you remember, you know what happened to uncle Raditz, when he came to earth and kidnapped me, right?" Gohan asked. Goten nodded. "Do you know why he was successful in kidnapping me?"_

_Goten nodded. "Yeah, you said it was because your mommy wouldn't let you train and your tail wasn't trained either." He answered, starting to realize where this is going._

"_Good, and I'm sure you know what happened to him because he came without training his tail, right?" At this Goten cringed. He remembered all too well but nodded in response to the question._

"_Good. Now Goten, I don't want either of these two things to happen to you. That's why I'm training you and want you to train your tail." Gohan pulled Goten into a hug in an attempt to comfort the boy._

_"I don't know what I'll do if I lose you..." Gohan continued, still embracing Goten. He truly was terrified for Goten's safety. He knew from experience that without proper training, a saiyan's tail can be a huge liability, no matter how strong they are. He could even begin to imagine if someone took advantage of this weakness and something happened to his little boy. He's the only one left who Gohan truly loves! _

_"So, will you please train your tail Goten?" he asked. "For daddy?" he added, knowing that this will seal the deal. _

_Noticing the genuine concern in his daddy's eyes, Goten agreed. _"_Okay, daddy, I'll do it." Sure it would be painful, but he would endure it if his daddy said it was so important._

-End Flashback-

'And that was only the first time it happened.' Gohan thought with a chuckle. 'I had to remind him every time why we were doing that. I can't believe his tantrums actually got worse.'

Gohan sighs as he closes the book in front of him. "Well, might as well go train."

A/N: From the title of the chapter, you can probably tell what the next chapter is going to be about, so I'm not going to elaborate.


	6. Chapter 6: A Primal Roar 2

**A/N: I am so very sorry to have all of you wait this long for a chapter but I had computer problems.**

**B/N: Power 9987 here! I would also like to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. As soon as GohanFave got his computer problems straightened out, I had problems of my own. As soon as they were rectified, I was out of the country with no reliable access to internet to send him the edited chapter until yesterday. I promise you all that this will never take this long on my end ever again and I sincerely apologize for the wait. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**A Primal Roar 2**

Gohan walks into the GR about five minutes later, taking the time to change and focus his mind. Instead of his usual white lab coat (yes, he wears one) slacks and shirt, he now wears a royal blue spandex bodysuit and a white and gold armor vest. Something he made from analyzing Vegeta's suits.

He walks to the center of the room and stood there for a few seconds, trying to calm his nerves. He's a bit nervous about this training since he knows that he doesn't have mental control over his oozaru form as of yet. 'Well, here goes nothing,' he silently says, taking a deep breath before proceeding. "Computer activate artificial blutz waves generator along with artificial moon!" he instructs his computer, his tail swishing back and forth in anxiety.

"Activating blutz waves generators." The artificial effeminate voice of the computer said. "Would you like it to be released invisibly with artificial moon or as a moon ball?" It then asked.

"Moon ball" is Gohan's simple response.

"Initiating ki manipulative maneuvers. Moon ball will be ready in one hour."(1) the computer replies.

Gohan sighs and sits in the lotus position on the floor, closing his eyes. 'Might as well meditate,' he reasons. What he forgot was that in order for the computer to manipulate the blutz waves and turn it into a moon ball, the waves had to be released from into the air, so now his body is completely exposed to the blutz waves. This means that he could transform as soon as he receives enough blutz waves through his skin, whether he's looking or not.

This could become a potential problem. The reason he requested a moon ball as the form the blutz waves took is so he could control when he transformed; he would have to look directly at the ball of condensed blutz waves in order to initiate the oozaru transformation. Usually when he would try and create a moon ball in its testing phase, he would be out of the room until it was ready since he knows that it releases the blutz waves freely into the air at mass amounts in order to get it condensed enough to trigger the transformation. Since this is his first trial actually using the new technology, he was so nervous that he completely forgot about this aspect of the generation of the moon ball.

Since his body is tense, it takes a few minutes to successfully fall into a meditative trance, but eventually he calms himself down enough to fall into a deep trance. While meditating, Gohan decides to work on the goal he has been trying to achieve for the past two years, directly after his tail training. While meditating while hanging upside down on a tree during his tail training, Gohan realized that there was a dormant energy lying just beyond his super saiyan two powers. He tried to reach it many times, but found it very evasive. He eventually set it aside to focus on training his tail. Needless to say, as soon as he completed his tail training, he was back to trying to capture the ever elusive energy. Now he's back at it again, trying to do the seemingly impossible task. 'It's like playing tag with ki!' He subconsciously thinks, irritated that it's still evading him.

Gohan's deep in concentration trying hard to grab hold of his dormant ki. He finds his movement severely restricted and is only able to move at what seems to him like snail's pace. This isn't the only factor keeping him from his goal, though. Every time he's in reach of the ki, it vanishes and appears somewhere else; a place close to him but what he could consider far in regards to his speed.

It has been forty-five minutes and Gohan's getting progressively close to his super saiyan three power. After his first ten minutes of closely analyzing the object of representation (i.e. the ki ball), he realizes that its movement has a pattern. After seeing this pattern, he has flashbacks to all the times he's tried this and suddenly realizes it's the same pattern! He would have slapped himself in the face for not realizing it sooner, but realizes that it would take way too much time with his current speed.

Shaping up to get a hold on the once seemingly impossible power, Gohan doesn't notice the flash of light to his right.

It takes him two minutes after his discovery to finally grab hold of his ascension, only because he was still slow. He marvels at the immensity for the next five. The power's so immense Gohan could hardly fathom it! It's like he has a never ending well of ki to draw from! What has him even more stumped is the fact that he's the one actually generating such power. He's in such awe of the transformation that he even takes the time to do the whole dramatic self-analysis, where he raises his left hand and looks at it. He notices that it look more to the yellow side of things because of his golden aura surrounding it.

* * *

In the GR, however, the scene is much more chaotic. His body is generating so much energy that winds as strong as a cyclone's were picking up around from him. His now golden, glowing hair was all the way to his waist with that lone lock still in front of his face, but his brows are gone and their ridges are much more defined. His tail has also adopted the gold trait of the super saiyan hair, but is still wagging carelessly from side to side. If he were to open his eyes, you would no longer see the single and plain teal eyes of a super saiyan one and two; you would see a pupil of very dark turquoise and a teal iris surrounding it. His aura is a bright golden, surrounding his whole form, with the bolts of lightning characteristic of the second super saiyan transformation anxiously jumping off of his form at a much more frequent rate. His appearance commands authority, looking as though demanding the respect of the gods themselves!

* * *

Back in his mind, Gohan is still marveling over the concept of having such power. He has already completed his overview and taken notice to his long gold hair that is blowing in all directions in some non-existent breeze and has gone back to marveling.

'I can't believe that this is me!' he excitedly comments internally. 'I knew that that ki I felt was powerful, but I had no idea the extent of it! I feel invincible!'

After a few minutes, Gohan's trans-like state is interrupted as he begins to see flashes of light. As he concentrates more on that area of his mind, he sees the light originated from a terrain to his right. The light is still flashing, but the vision is clearer, since he was now concentrating solely on that and not admiring his new power.

He moves closer to the terrain and can now make out the silhouette of a person. 'How could someone else be in _my_ mind?' he wonders, all the while drifting closer to it. As he gets closer, the outline becomes clearer and soon he finds himself standing in front of a carbon copy of his eleven year old self with only a few differences.

This person has crimson red pupils and irises; his sclera are jet black. He also has a brown lining around his eyes. His hair is grey and has a hot orange lining. His face also has some weird marks on it; his chin has a line, red in the middle and grey at the ends, right down the middle. His cheeks also have this, but they are claw shaped instead of a line (look at the image to the top of this page). He's also wearing a pitch black gi with a red sash. He has his arms crossed and id staring up at Gohan with those freaky (to Gohan) eyes of his.

"Who are you?" Gohan asks, clearly perplexed. He looks so much like him, but he also looks so different. He honestly has no clue what this person represents.

"Isn't it obvious who I am?" he responds coldly, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Seriously, who else could have the same face as your eleven year old self?" this is said while he's… _changing?_

The person that looks so much like Gohan is indeed undergoing what appears to be another transformation. Now, his hair has lost its orange lining and is standing on end with one single grey lock in front of his face. His chin line is still there, but the grey lining has now darkened to black. His cheek marks are now gone and are replaced with two very strange looking 'L' shaped designs on his forehead, beginning from his eyebrows and bending in the opposite direction to his hair line on the side of his face. It's lined with black, red filling the strange design, with another single black line through the middle. Finally his eyes have now changed drastically; the pupils are still red but his irises are now a light brown and his sclera are now back the natural white. He is a sinister looking super saiyan 2 Gohan.

"But to answer your question," he continues, finally done with his change. "I am the beast in you. Your version of what is in every saiyan."

"Why are you here? Matter of fact, _how_ did you get here?" Gohan asked him. He's confused. How did this guy get here? He's never seen him before!

"I've always been here. Just never strong enough to come out." He answers as if reading his counterparts thoughts. "And as to why I'm here…!"

And he begins changing again.

'Kami… err…Dende, how many times can he do this?' Gohan wonders, stunned. He is starting to get very nervous once again, witnessing him transform once again. 'I have a bad feeling about this…'

Meanwhile, the grey haired Gohan has finally completed his final transformation. His eleven year old body has now aged four years and looks exactly like him, minus some obvious differences. His hair lining is back, but this time it's a black color. The hair itself is still grey, though. His brows, however, are a very dark grey, almost black. His eyes are exactly like the oozaru's, crimson, only his eyes have black linings and his chin line is still there only wider. The top of his body is covered in dark brown fur; the same color as his tail, which is wagging lazily behind him. His bottom half is being covered by a black gi pants.

"I am the oozaru and am here to test you to see if you are worthy of controlling me through a spar!" Oozaru announces in a beastly voice, very much unlike his own. "If you win you will be given the knowledge of the moon ball technique and another that allows you to heal through your tail with the use of blutz waves."

"And if I lose?" Gohan asks, getting tenser.

"If you lose, you have to try again when you feel ready." Oozaru answers while chuckling. "But you should know that you house would most likely be destroyed when you wake up if you lose. I tend to go a bit overboard with my power"

"Then I won't lose!" Gohan declares, determination lacing his voice as he gets into his fighting stance.

"I highly doubt that. Of everyone who challenged their oozaru, not one has succeeded on their first try." Oozaru counters, now smirking at the boy's confidence.

"And how do _you_ know this!?" Gohan asks in a voice akin to coldness.

"I have all the knowledge of the saiyan race. It's passed down from generation to generation. You don't know this because your father lost his memory and so only the most primal side knows." Oozaru informs his counterpart.

"Well then I'll just be the first to beat you on the first try." Gohan declares. 'I have way too much at stake not to.' He muses. Sure, if the house were to be destroyed, he now has the resources at his disposal to be able to build another one quite easily, but he also remembers that Goten is in the house as well! He could get seriously hurt if he loses this battle and in turn, loses control of his oozaru form. He would die before he let his son get hurt!

"I'll do this for Goten!" He shouts, confidence clear in his voice. With Goten as his motivation he knows he won't lose.

Oozaru merely smirks at Gohan's statement "Are you ready Gohan?" he finally asks.

"You bet I am!" Gohan retorts. "Ready! Go!" With that declaration, he charges into the most intense battle of his life.

Gohan immediately sends a right hook to Oozaru's face, but the ape-like Gohan mere moves his head to the side to dodge. Gohan doesn't let up his assault however as he continues to throw punches at his opponent, who just continues to dodge them with practiced ease. Realizing that this approach isn't working, Gohan jumps back a couple of feet creating some distance between the two of them.

"I really hope that that wasn't the best you can do," Oozaru taunts. "I really want a challenge, but you seem to be too pathetic to give me one. Allow me to show you how it's done!"

Oozaru now charges Gohan at a speed that he can barely comprehend, shocking the demi-saiyan. Before he can register what's happening, he find himself keeled over from a punch to the gut from Oozaru. The air flows right out of his lungs as his diaphragm is forced to contract from the blow. Oozaru seizes his advantage and gives Gohan a kick to his right side sending the demi-saiyan sprawling across the ground.

"Ha!" Oozaru laughs mockingly. "You have no chance at this! Just give up already! You're obviously not ready yet."

Gohan however starts chuckling. "Just as I thought, you are extremely cocky and arrogant." He states, Oozaru's eyes widening at that statement. "You honestly should know me better. After all, you claim to be me! I was just testing your power, knowing from Vegeta that you, as a saiyan, wouldn't be able to resist showing off, so I feigned weakness in order to get a good measure of your power. I must say that I should be able to beat you hands down at with my true power."

While Gohan isn't necessarily lying about being able to beat Oozaru, he is making a bluff on how powerful he actually is. After experiencing Oozaru's attacks first hand, Gohan figures that his opponent is still stronger than he is. He knows that in order to win this fight, he will have to dig deep into his well of ki and give it everything. Contrary to his previous statement, he knows that it will be a very difficult battle.

Oozaru sends Gohan a primitive growl at his statement. How _dare _he mock him! "That's it!" he shouts in fury. "Prepare to be beaten!"

Oozaru charges Gohan once again and starts with an eagle dive at Gohan's, but this time the demi-saiyan manages to block with his forearm, sending painful vibrations through his bones. The sheer power that Oozaru possesses is unbelievable! With this hit starts an intense exchange of punches and kicks.

After a few hours of going at it, Gohan and Oozaru find themselves standing, facing each other, taking very labored breaths. Both are worse for wear, but Gohan seems to have taken slightly more damage from the battle. Oozaru sees his advantage, and takes it.

"What do you say we finish this Gohan." he suggests.

"Sure." Gohan agrees in between huffs, and gets into a not so familiar stance.

'What is he doing?' Oozaru questions to himself. 'I've never seen him do this before.'

Upon seeing the perplexed expression on Oozaru's face, Gohan smirks. "This is something I've been contemplating for a while now, but never tried it." Gohan informs the beast.

He standing there with his left leg outstretched in front of his right and his arms above his head, one palm over the other. As he gathers more ki, a blue orb of energy appears in Gohan's hand, and gets brighter as he concentrates more.

Snapping out of his shocked state, Oozaru get into a stance identical to the 'Kamehameha' and begins to gather energy.

"MASENKAMEHAMEHA!" "BREATHING RAGE BEAM!" They chant in unison.

Their hands shoot forward and the beams are sent flying.

Gohan's is a spiraling sky blue and gold beam while Oozaru's is a flush red. The beams connect and the place lights up brighter than the sun in the shining sky. There is a struggle on both, though it's obvious who has the upper hand; Gohan. Apparently Oozaru had underestimated how much ki Gohan has left, not to mention the unfamiliarity of the technique is throwing him off. However, Gohan's advantage is short lived as Oozaru's pushes more energy into his beam, which catches Gohan off guard and it's actually beginning to push him back.

"Whoa, I can't do this, I don't have enough energy!" He thinks dejectedly. He's about to give up when he remembers Oozaru's words.

"**You should know that you house would most likely be destroyed when you wake up if you lose."**

'Ugh, what am I thinking, I have to do this.' He told himself. New determination floods his mind as his body suddenly floods with revitalized energy. "I have to do this…for Goten!'

With that thought in mind, Gohan releases his newfound energy into his beam and the makenkamehameha overpowers Oozaru's beam. Oozaru's eyes widen as the beams explode in his face, knocking him out for the count.

* * *

In the GR, Gohan's eyes snap open and he finds himself staring up at the artificial moon. His entire body begins to pulse. His eyes take on a crimson color. His teeth grow into huge fangs. His body begins to expand and grow brown fur.

He's transforming into the beast.

When he's finished with his transformation to the Oozaru, he lets out A Primal Roar!

* * *

**A/N: Phew, after a long involuntary break, I AM BACK! Unfortunately I had some computer problems.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm holding a vote: I want to have a villain in here to go against Gohan's SS3 but I don't know which Idea I should use. Your choices are as follow**

**1. Member of the Cold Family/Empire.**

**2. Merged Frieza and Cell back from hell.**

**3. Evil doctor and mutated humans.**

**4. Your own idea.**

**Please review and give your thoughts/suggestions**


	7. Chapter 7: Father-Son Bonding Time

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, school's getting very hectic these days. Anyway, I'm here with the 7th chapter of The Neglected Kidnapper, but before I start I want to clarify a few things from the previous chapter:**

**1. Belsareth asked about the power of the Oozaru.**

**Ans: according to the anime, the Oozaru multiplies one's power by 10 and so I'll stick with that.**

**2. Belsareth also asked "If Gohan is only strong enough now to conquer his oozaru, then how did Vegeta control his Oozaru.**

**Ans: well, you need to remember that the Oozaru and the saiyan are one in the same, so the Oozaru's strength greatly depends on the strength of the actual person. So it's not that Gohan is only now strong enough, it's simply because it's his first time trying to gain control. It would also be the same with Vegeta.**

**3. Belsareth's third question was whether Gohan went oozaru straight from SS3.**

**Ans: Actually yes he did go to Oozaru straight from SS3, which would make him a golden Oozaru, BUT there will be no SS4… yet.**

**4. Finally, another reviewer, 'Guest' asked why not just make an AU Buu Saga.**

**Ans: my answer to this is simple: there will be an AU Buu Saga, but I want to keep everything as close to anime time as possible, so that will be another three years from now. Secondly, this is why I specified I wanted to put an enemy in to show off Gohan's SS3 power, the Buu Saga is too far away. This being said, any ideas with Goku will not be accepted, since he will not be returning until the World Tournament.**

**A/N: chaos267, don't worry; you'll get your G/V soon. Just hang in there.**

* * *

**A Little Father-Son Bonding Time**

It is a wonderful morning in the forest where the house of the world's smartest male and owner of one of the world's largest companies is situated. As of this moment, the young billionaire is lying in his bed getting himself some well-deserved sleep. But it seems as though some other high being disagrees with everyone else, since they decided to plague the 15 year old with terrible nightmares. This is evident in the youth's tossing and turning in his bed and soft whimpers of words such as 'no', 'stop it' and 'leave him alone'.

* * *

**In Gohan's dream**

The horrendous laughter of a being defeated four years prior to current time could be heard by Gohan, Goten and Seventeen. But he had many changes. He no longer looks like an over grown grasshopper (as Vegeta so accurately describes him), but to strike more fear into the dreamer, the monster was now the spitting image of his vanquisher with the exception of his eyes. He still had those menacing eyes with the ability to pull off the most sinister of glares that still haunts many people to this day. His current action did not do well to quell the fears of Gohan either, for at the moment, Cell was holding little four year old Goten by the back with one hand and the other to his neck, fingers outstretched and claws, which he somehow managed to keep through the change, elongated and ready to pierce his neck. Seeing his body and Goten in that position made the situation even more traumatic for Gohan.

"Ah Gohan, how does it feel to not be able to help a loved one you swore to protect?" the conniving monster queries. The smirk on the bastard's face only makes Gohan angrier as the monster continued: "To only be able to stand there as I take the life of your most prized possession?"

"No! Leave him alone Cell, keep him out of this! This is between you and me; he has nothing to do with it!" Gohan shouts to Cell. He tries so desperately to try and save his little boy but for some reason he can't move!

"Hmhmhmhmm." Cell chuckles while shifting his eye to the other fighter. "What about you Seventeen?"

He chuckles some more seeing the fear that made its way to the android's face. Though he is now about the same strength as Cell's perfect form (or even stronger), he never fully overcame the trauma Cell inflicted into him through his absorption. The memory of the sickening moment and the feeling of actually being a part of Cell's being still haunts the now bio-android to this day.

Along with his chuckles of amusement, Cell pushed his nails a little bit more in on the child's neck. You could now see the indent on his skin, causing Goten yelp and cringe a bit in pain.

* * *

In another room of the house, Goten is just awakening from his sweet dream, which consisted of a globe for himself made of the many different chocolates and sweets one could think of. Being disappointed from the fact that the dream was not reality, the little tyke takes it upon himself to find someone who could at least supply him with food. From experience, Goten knows that the only person capable of doing so without trying to incinerate him with a ki blast in his sleep when trying to wake him is his daddy, and so he is the one the pint size saiyan chooses to disturb.

Getting up from his bed, the son of Gohan makes his way out of his room down the hall and into Gohan's room where he hears the afore mentioned whimpers. Hit with a wave of confusion, the young saiyan tilts his head to the side, his usual reaction when overtaken by such feeling. "Daddy?"

* * *

**In the dream**

"No! Stop it Cell! Goten, get away from him, you have to escape him." Gohan pleads, his cheeks now bathed in tears. Again, he makes a desperate attempt to free his son, but his efforts are useless.

"Hmhmhmhm. There's no way he could get away from me, Gohan. I'm going to take him away from you just like you took my title away from me." And with that, Cell lets off the most diabolical laugh that sends shivers down both Gohan's and Seventeen's as his claws rip through Goten's skin and slid across his trachea, ripping it.

"NO! GOTEN!" Gohan shouts.

* * *

"GOTEN!" Gohan screams while waking and sitting up in his bed, gasping. His breathing in extremely heavy and his face is covered with sweat. His pupils are completely dilated due to the vast amounts of sympathetic hormones running through his system at the moment, making him more alert. Right now, he is extremely terrified since he just witnessed his son die right before his very eyes.

After a few moments, the teenage demi-saiyan realizes that it was all just a dream. He gets the sudden urge to need to be with Goten at the moment so he decided to go to his room and watch him sleep. Shifting his eyes to reacquaint himself with his surroundings, Gohan's eyes landed on the object of his current first priority:

His son.

Goten, who had just entered the room with the mission to wake his daddy up for a snack is staring at Gohan with wide eyes after watching his daddy shoot up screaming his name and panting heavily. He doesn't know what happened, but he knows it's not good.

Gohan in the other hand couldn't be more relieved to see the chibi demi-saiyan. Here he is, living proof that what he experienced was a dream and only a dream. He's so relieved that he reacts with only one thought in mind: get to Goten.

"Goten!" he squeals, jumping out of his bed and enveloping the child in a tight hug.

"Uhh, daddy, are you okay?" Goten asks, wondering what happened to his daddy to have him do this so spontaneously. He knew that something was wrong, but he didn't expect this. The child however isn't complaining. He loves his daddy's hugs.

Releasing his son a little, Gohan looks at Goten with teary eyes and responds, "Yes Goten, I'm fine. I just had a terrible nightmare that's all."

"Really? What was it about? It must have been really scary to have you like this; you're the strongest person in the world." The young demi-saiyan inquires then states proudly.

Gohan chuckles at his son's remarks, but doesn't want him to know the contents of his dream and scare him, so he responds, "Thanks, but let's not worry about that… it was just a dream anyway." At seeing his son's disappointment, he quickly suggests something that he knows will cheer the tyke up. "Hey, how about we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, that actually why I came in here!" Goten exclaims, now remembering his previous mission to get food from his daddy. "That is until you started to act weird." He then mumbles.

"Goten," Gohan says his name warningly as he begins to walk out of the room, Goten following.

"Sorry daddy." The child responds innocently.

"It's alright, just be careful what you say or you might have to face a week without television or outdoor privileges and study the old fashion way." Gohan warns. Gohan is very lenient in many things, but when it comes to respect and manners, he enforces it as well as his mother did.

At this, Goten lets out a light squeal and places one of his small hands over his mouth and quickens his pace to the kitchen, causing Gohan to chuckle at his antics. 'That boy,' Gohan muses with a sigh while shaking his head. He's glad that he has the little tyke in his life and wouldn't know what he would do without him. It is in that moment that he reaffirms his promise that he will never let anything like what happened in his nightmare happen to his little boy.

When Gohan arrives at the kitchen, he finds Goten already in his seat, bouncing with excitement. "What do you want for breakfast, squirt?" he asks the tyke, facing the stove, anticipating Goten's answer. He is surprised when Goten doesn't respond immediately, which is his usual reaction to the question. He turns to see the cause of such unusual behavior and sees Goten sulking. "What wrong Goten?" He asks, his voice full of concern.

"Well…I know you always say be grateful for what you have…but I uhh…" he couldn't finish, not wanting to be berated for being ungrateful.

"Come on, Goten," Gohan encourages, "What is it?"

Taking a breath to calm himself, Goten continues, "I don't want what we have." He proclaims, and then cringes in anticipation of his daddy's reaction. After a while of not hearing anything, the young saiyan decides to take a risk and peep to see what his 'care taker' was up to. What he sees surprises him.

Instead of an angry Gohan staring down at him as he had expected, the other demi-saiyan just was just looking at with a smile on his face but also a hint of amusement towards the child's most recent action. This causes a bit of red to tint the young child's cheeks. "Oh, that's okay Goten. I'll let it slide this once." He assures.

In truth, he himself is getting tired of the usual food they have for breakfast. This is mainly because he buys things that he sees little children enjoy; toast, cereal and the occasional packet oatmeal and so he never really has anything of his preference. He takes Goten not wanting the usual food as good thing, meaning that the boys growing up fast. There is only one problem, there is nothing but the before mentioned breakfast foods in the house. He needs a plan.

'Hmm, what can I do?' He thinks as he looks up to a distant corner of the wall. "Got it!" he says with a snap of his fingers, causing Goten, whose mind began to wander about, to snap out of his musing. "Goten, how about we go out for breakfast, just you and me? And maybe afterward we could spend the day together. How does that sound?" Gohan asks.

Without hesitation the little tyke responds, "Yeah" While pumping his fist in the air in excitement! He loves going out of the house and exploring new places. Spending time with his daddy is just an added bonus.

"Alright, how about we go get ready?" Gohan suggests. "Come on Goten." He says while walking out of the kitchen toward the bathroom.

* * *

About an hour later, both demi-saiyans are bathed, dressed and ready to leave.

"Alright, come on Goten, let's go." Gohan calls out as he and Goten leave the house. "What do you say after breakfast, we go visit Uncle Seventeen?" He asks Goten as they take to the sky. He knows how much fun Goten has when he visits the bio-android and he knows how much Seventeen like the chibi as well.

"Uhuh," is his simply reply.

The flight to Orange Star City was rather uneventful. All that really happened was Goten flying in loops out of excitement and Gohan laughing at his son's antics. Before long, the duo arrives at Orange Star City, currently known as Satan City. Finding an abandoned alleyway, they land and begin their trek of the large city.

After a not so long of a walk around, the two come up to a café and enter. Inside the café are a number of school age city girls and upon his entrance, Gohan could hear them talking among themselves about a 'cutie that just walked in'. Gohan tries his best to ignore them, though he can't help but slightly blush as he walks up to the counter to make his and Goten's order.

"Good morning! What are you having today sir?" the person behind the counter asks in a squeaky high voice. The girl seems more enthusiastic about talking to Gohan and gives him wink and a smirk, making the demi-saiyan blush a tad.

In an effort to regain his composure, Gohan focuses on his order. He glances around the restaurant to see how much food each order usually comes with and upon seeing the tiny portion sizes, he sweatdrops thinking of how big his order is going to sound. "Uhh, yeah, how about I have one of everything on your menu?" Gohan asks.

The clerk's eyes widen for a minute before she laughs. "That's funny, now seriously, what are you having?" she asks again.

"But I was serious." Gohan responds in a tone that came out as a whine. He should have figured that he would get such a reaction; he did after all just order everything off of the menu but he would starve if he only ate what they gave him in a normal order.

"Uhh, Okaaay." The clerk says awkwardly. "I'll be right back." She is about to leave, but is stopped by Gohan.

"Wait, you didn't take his order." He says, pointing to the pint-sized saiyan next to him.

"Ugh, oh I'm sorry, what will you have little guy?" she inquires, smiling down at the boy.

"Uhh, I'll have every other thing he's having." Goten states with confidence.

Now the clerk is seriously shocked. That kid doesn't look any older than five years old! "You're serious?" the clerk asks, disbelieving.

"Uhuh." He responds with a nod. He doesn't see the problem with ordering so much food. He's a very smart child and he saw how big everyone else's food was. His daddy usually makes him twice the amount of food that he ordered anyways.

"Okay, one sec." and with that she goes to the back to place the insanely large order. After about forty-five minutes, the clerk, along with all the other employees of the café, came out of the back with cart behind cart of food.

"Okay, here is one of everything for you." the clerk says to Gohan, while pointing at a line of carts. "And every other thing for you." this was towards Goten and she pointed to another line of carts. "Enjoy!" and with that, they all left, trying not to think of how only a teenager and a toddler could eat so much food.

* * *

After about half-an-hour eating (and at the same time clearing the place of all customers), Gohan and Goten finish eating, pay and leave.

"Daddy, why did everyone at the restaurant get up and leave?" Goten inquires his daddy innocently.

Gohan rubs his chin in thought. He honestly had no clue why everyone seemed so afraid of the two of them. He knew that he ate more than normal since he was a saiyan, but he never actually ate out in public before so he's never seen quite the reaction that he got at the restaurant. He may be the smartest man on the planet, but when it comes to interactions with normal humans with no knowledge of saiyans he has little to no experience on a personal level.

"I actually don't know Goten," He answers his son, still wondering what it could have been. "I've never seen that happen before, but let's not think too much of it okay? So, what do you want to do now? Should we go visit uncle Seventeen or do you want to save that for later?" Gohan inquires his son.

"No, let's do it now." He responds almost immediately. "Who knows what can happen between now and later." He then mumbles.

Choosing to ignore the second part of Goten's response, Gohan just grins and takes Goten's hand. "Good, let's go then!" and with that they run off

…But not for long.

As they were about to turn the corner to get to CI headquarters, which was on the same block as the city's local school, they were stopped by someone calling for their attention.

"Hey! You two!"

They turned around to see who was calling them and saw…

* * *

TBC

**A/N: Sorry, I wasn't planning on putting a cliff hanger here but I realized that this paragraph was getting way too long and I wanted those who haven't voted yet to do so, since this will be there last chance (Hint, Hint).**


	8. Chapter 8: Father-Son Bonding time 2

As they are about to turn the corner to get to CI Headquarters, which is on the same block as the city's local school, they are stopped by someone calling for their attention.

"Hey! You two!"

They turn around to see who was calling them and see a rather short girl with raven hair set into two pigtails, wearing short spandex pants, an overly large white shirt, combat boots and a fingerless glove on one hand with said hand pointing at them.

As they stop to see what she wanted, the girl began to trek over to them, giving off a confident aura through her walk. 'Wow, I don't think I had that much confidence at her age." Gohan thinks absently, impressed with the way she carries herself.

"You know, the school is that way," she continues, pointing in the direction behind her with her thumb over her shoulder. "That building you're heading towards is actually the Creason Inc. headquarters. Now come on or you're going to be late on your first day." And with that, the mysterious girl begins to pull Gohan, along with Goten to the school complex. "You shouldn't be embarrassed though. Since that building was built, almost all the new kids at this school go there on their first day." She continues.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking little girl but who are you?" Gohan asks, still being dragged in the opposite direction than which he intends to go. He's kind of annoyed that he's being dragged to a school he doesn't go to, yet he's also amused by this girl's attitude. She's telling him where to go when she seems to be a few years younger than him.

At that question, the girl stops dead in her tracks, nearly causing Goten to run into her at the stop of movement. 'He doesn't know who I am? How could he not know me? I mean, my father did make sure I was at his side for every one of his stupid conference meetings… and _everyone_watched those. So how could he not know who I am? My name's been broadcasted all over the place!' It is only then that she realizes what he called her. 'Little girl? Did he just call me little girl!? Who does he think he is, just because he's a giant… well!'

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE GIRL?" The mysterious girl shouts, to the dismay of both Gohan and Goten as they were forced to stay in such close proximity to the saiyan-deafing volume of the girl's mouth. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIANT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN GO AROUND CALLING PEOPLE SHORTER THAN YOU LITTLE!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was wrong to assume that you were younger than me because of your height and I'm sorry that I offended you." Gohan quickly apologizes, silently pleading to Dende that his ears will stop ringing. This girl has quite the set of lungs. "But still, who are you?" At the same time, he is thinking, 'What!? She's not younger than me!? I could have sworn that she was no older then twelve.'

'He really doesn't know, huh?' "It's alright." The girl says, accepting the boy's apology. "I can't believe there's still some people on the planet who still don't know who I am after my dad practically broadcasted me everywhere since he said he defeated Cell." The girl says more to herself than to the boys in front of her. Her mood suddenly brightens up at the thought. "That means that there still are some people in the world who won't answer to his every whim." The girl says, enthusiastically. "Kami knows he lives on that thought." She then mumbles.

"Uhh…" Is all Gohan could say, still wondering who the girl before him is. She is just being more and more confusing. Why won't she just tell him who she is? 'Perhaps it's a girl thing,' he silently reasons.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've been rambling. It's just that it's so annoying to see people suck up to my father the way they do. It's sickening! They worship him like he's some god based on something he _said_he did, yet he doesn't even have proof! He's lying! I know he is! I just need better proof than I have now. Ugh, here I go again. I'm sorry, my name's Videl Satan, daughter of the lying, shameless fraud, Hercule Satan." The girl, now known as Videl says.

"Oh, I'm Gohan and this is Goten, but, umm, what makes you think your father is lying?" Gohan asks, albeit a little nervous. He really hopes that she doesn't know that he's the actual one to defeat Cell. He can't imagine dealing with the kind of attention that Hercule gets, plus there's the fact that the rest of the Z-fighters would know where he is. He frowns at the thought. 'They probably wouldn't care anyways,' he concludes in his head, making him somewhat sad, but before he gets the chance to dwell on it further he is interrupted by Videl.

"I don't think, I know. His conscience ratted him out… I'll explain later, right now I need to get you to class." She says as she began to pull him toward the school again, only to find him not budging. Confused, Videl looks at him questioningly.

"Uhh, Videl, I'm not going to the school, I actually _am_going to the CIH." Gohan informs her.

"Oh really, well, can I come with you?" she asks, her words filled with hope and enthusiasm.

"Umm, don't you have to go to school?" He asks. If she's his age, she should be in school too.

"Nah, this is just review to me. I was home schooled all my life until my mother died when I was ten. I could get a degree with her education regimen. My dad just sent me here so I don't slack off." Videl informs him.

Gohan's eyes widen at that statement. That's pretty much the exact same situation he was in as a kid, only his mother didn't die, but just neglected him. He is stunned by how similar their experiences were but decides to think about that later. He however is intrigued by Videl so he decides to grant her request. "Well then, sure, you can come." Gohan says. "Come on now Goten." He says to the child next to him, who was standing there waiting patiently for his 'father' to finish his chat.

"Finally." He mumbles exasperatedly to himself, but due to his enhanced hearing, Gohan catches this and sends his son a stern glare, causing the tyke to grin sheepishly back up at him.

As they walk to the building at the other end of the block, Gohan reinitiates his conversation with Videl. "Earlier you said that your father's conscience ratted him out, what did you mean by that?" he asks.

"Oh, well, a few years ago, when I was still not too accepting to my mother's death, I had a nightmare and went to him for consolation, but as I opened the door to his room, I heard him mumbling. He was saying 'no gold fighter, please, don't tell them I lied, don't tell them the truth about who beat Cell, they'll kill me, I'm sorry I took your credit for beating Cell.' I was so hurt when I heard that! He lied to the world, Gohan! He lied to _me_, his own daughter!" Videl tells him, recalling the memory forever imbedded in her mind.

After hearing the story, Gohan's respect for Hercule drops even lower than it already is. It's one thing to lie to the rest of the world, but to lie to your own daughter? He really can't say what is much worse than that. "I'm sorry to hear that." He says sympathetically as they enter the headquarters of his company.

They walk up to the receptionist desk and Gohan states his reason for being there. "I'm here to visit the CEO of the company." Gohan states with confidence in his voice. The same confidence he built after having to do business with many people.

"Kid, Mr. Nana is a busy man he does not have time to entertain delinquents like you." the receptionist says coldly, waving off Gohan to return to whatever she was doing.

Annoyed and angered by his employee's rudeness and misjudgment, Gohan decides to play his trump card. "Okay, can you tell him that bio-androids are on line." He says reciting the code he and Seventeen made up for him to gain access easily.

Sighing exasperatedly, the receptionist picks up the phone to tell the CEO about the pest in front of her desk. It is now obvious to Gohan that she did not pay attention in her one week training session to become a receptionist at the company or she would have known that that code was an all-access pass for anyone with a description similar to the one of the teen in front of her. 'I need Seventeen to have her out of here, I can't be giving my money away to people who aren't planning on working for it.' Gohan thinks.

Meanwhile, the receptionist is now getting connected to the line of the CEO and could help but smirk to herself as she expects to hear the CEO say something along the lines of 'Tell security to get them out of here.' And what a show she will get!

"Hello," answers Seventeen.

Upon hearing his uncle's voice, Goten perks up in excitement and shouts, "Uncle Juu!"

At hearing the voice of the young lad over the phone, the Bio-android chuckles. "Hey, Goten, is Gohan there too or did he leave you for me to babysit?" asks the company executive.

"No, he's here. We were trying to get in but the reception lady won't let us," explains a pouting Goten.

Up, on the top floor of the building, a frown comes to the android's face. He knows the very receptionist they are speaking of. She is the one that always flirts with him whenever she gets the chance, and he gets complaints from almost every client about her attitude. He's been looking to fire her for weeks, but has refrained from doing so in order to give her a chance to get her act together… barely. "Did he use the code?" asks Seventeen, already anticipating the answer.

"Yes, I did, and she didn't recognize it at all." Gohan says, now extremely annoyed at not being able to enter his own company.

That's the final straw! He's given her opportunities time and time again to improve her behavior so she might be able keep her job, but not being able to recognize the most important of codes taught at the week-long training session shows that she clearly wasn't even paying attention before she got the job. He has to let her go. "You guys come on up. Miss Stella, you're fired! Pack your things and be gone by the time the group in front of you comes back down." Seventeen says with finality.

"But how am I supposed to know when that is?" Stella protests, shocked that instead of having security kick out the children that she is getting fired. Little does she know that this 'kid' that she wanted to kick out is the true CEO of the company. This backfired on her big time!

"That's why I would start packing now, because if you're not gone by the time they come down, I'll have security _kindly _escort you out. And trust me I will know if you're still there." Seventeen responds, coldly.

Videl is awestruck by the coldness the words from his mouth came with. 'How can someone be so cruel?' She doesn't even have a clue at why the poor girl is being fired! What kind of company is this?

"Let's go guys." Gohan says as he begins to walk to the elevator, completely apathetic to the fact that the woman just lost her job. This causes a stir from Videl.

"Gohan, you're just going to stand there and let your uncle, or whoever he is, ruin this lady's life?" Videl asks disbelievingly as she walks behind him, still having no clue how he could be so careless.

"Videl, Juu wouldn't do that without good cause." Gohan says as he enters the elevator and he presses the button to the top floor. "You see, in order to be a receptionist at this company, one has to take a week long training session for them to learn all the rules of the company, and the phrase I told to tell Juu was one of the most important of codes in the company. If she recognized it, she wouldn't have even had to tell Juu the message; she should have given us access immediately. The fact that she did not recognize it shows that she didn't pay attention to the lessons, showing Juu that she is unappreciative of the job. She was fired because she was incompetent."

By this time, the group has reached the top floor of the building. Videl is surprised that Gohan knows so much about how the business works, but then again, if his uncle is actually the CEO then she supposes that it makes sense that he would have taught Gohan a few things. Still, she doesn't understand why the woman deserved to be fired over not recognizing a stupid code. "But still, couldn't he just cut her some slack?" Videl argues.

"No, this is the real world, Videl," He informs her sternly, surprising the daughter of Hercule with the amount of bitterness in his tone. "This is how business works. You can't go around forgiving people for everything they do. If that happens, they would appreciate their position less, become lazy, and as a result, the company loses profit to not only the lack of work the employee is doing but by wasting money paying such an incompetent employee for their subpar work."

After this explanation, Videl looks down in defeat. "I guess I understand, but I still think it's wrong."

"I know, firing people is always hard but it has to be done." Gohan says. He really doesn't want her to think of Seventeen as a bad guy so he tries to explain further. "Think of it this way Videl. If the company allows an employee that doesn't do their job correctly, then the whole company suffers as a result. Sure, that person will be able to keep their job, but that also sends a message to everyone else as well. Other people will start to slack off and then the whole company starts to tank. Pretty soon, it's not just that one employee that loses their job, but _everyone_ in the company."

Videl is stunned at the explanation that Gohan gave her. She finally sees the big picture. She sighs as she replies to Gohan. "Wow Gohan, I guess I never thought of it that way…"

Gohan chuckles a bit. "See Videl? Juu is just doing what's best for the company. Still, I get where you're coming from though. Firing people must be hard, but then again, I guess that's why CEOs make the big bucks eh?"

Videl chuckles a little as well. "I guess so. I do have a question though Gohan. How do you know so much about business? You seem to have quite an extensive knowledge of how companies work."

Gohan obviously can't tell her that it's because he is the one that actually runs CI. He however comes up with a good explanation on the spot. "Well, Juu has taught me a lot about how this company works." He replies as they enter the CEO office.

Videl is about to respond to that until she gets a look at the amazing office that us the CEO's office. The sight is absolutely stunning! Walls are painted with a golden color that draws out the majestic looking red velvet curtains that cover the window in the office. On the floor looks to be a beige colored carpet that appears to be extremely soft to the touch. Against one of the walls is a giant bookcase that runs the length of the wall, stacked with books. On the other side of the room looks to be an extremely comfortable lazy boy chair that she could probably fall asleep in. Finally, in front of her is a giant mahogany desk that looks to be hand-crafted with all of the little engravings that it has on it. Behind the desk is a man wearing an expensive looking dark blue suit with long, straight black hair with icy blue eyes that seem to have an amused look in them. Videl blinks at the sight of the man; he looks to be no older than twenty!

"Uncle Juu!" Goten exclaims in excitement, running up to the bio-android's desk.

"Hey Goten, what brings you here?" Seventeen asks with a smile on his face. He's happy to see the chibi so excited to see him. And to think that a few years ago he was planning on killing someone who looked exactly like him.

"Me and daddy are having a bonding trip!" the child exclaims in excitement.

Gohan's eyes widen as he looks at the girl next to him to see if she noticed Goten's slip. He knows that it would seem ridiculous for him to be Goten's father and doesn't know how Videl would react if she knew their real relationship. Thankfully, she is too engrossed in the beauty of the office to notice.

At that moment Seventeen looks up to see a stranger in his office, standing next to Gohan. Not wanting to put this opportunity to waste, he smirks and addresses Gohan, "Seems like someone's found a lady friend."

This statement causes Videl to come out of her musing and Gohan to send him a glare. "Don't push it Juu," he threatens, all the while both teens are blushing, Gohan a tad less than Videl.

"Hey, how are you guys related anyhow?" Videl asks in a feeble attempt to get the attention off of her.

"Oh, were not related." Seventeen states plainly. "We met when Gohan saved me after I almost died of exhaustion."

Upon hearing this, Videl turns to Gohan, "You saved the life of the CEO of one of the largest companies in the world!?" she asks, disbelievingly. Gohan, being as modest as he is, blushes at the praise he is getting, quickly nodding. 'Wow, this guy's incredible, he just gets more and more admirable the longer I'm around him. And he's cute, too.' Videl thinks, blushing at her last thought.

"But actually Videl," he suddenly adds, bring the girl out of her musings, "it was before he became the CEO; at the time he was just a stranger in need. I just did what any good person would do. It's not that big of a deal. Really!"

This statement shocks Videl greatly. 'And here I would have thought he only did it for a profit: to gain the gratitude of a very wealthy man. He seems to actually be a genuinely great guy, and so modest too! He really is amazing.' Videl thinks as her admiration for the teen in front of her grows. "Gohan," she responds out loud, "That's a huge deal! You saved this guy's life! Not only that, but without you, this company, which has done so much good for the world, wouldn't even exist since the guy you saved ended up becoming the CEO! You could be considered a hero!" she finishes with enthusiasm that could rival Goten when receiving a giant meal.

Gohan's mood suddenly drops at her last statement. "I'm no hero…" he responds, all prior happiness now gone. He can't help the degrading thoughts that come to his head. 'I'm no hero. I ended up killing my father and my family hates me for it.' He can't help but remember how after the whole Cell debacle the whole group of Z-fighters had completely ignored him, treating him like he wasn't even there. Heck, even his own _mother_ treated him that way!

No, he's no hero. He's a murderer.

A murderer of his own father.

Seventeen, seeing the drop in Gohan's mood, quickly changes the subject. "So Goten, what did you and Gohan do today?"

Goten immediately starts telling his Uncle Seventeen about his day. After a while of sitting and listening to the Goten and Seventeen joke to themselves about nonsensical things, Videl goes over to Gohan, who was lying in a lazy boy doing what Videl presumed as resting with his eyes closed and just stands there, staring at him. She starts thinking over the many things she learnt about him during their short time in each other's company. He doesn't go to school yet he seems to knows more about business than most of her professors; he apparently saved the CEO of Creason Inc. before the company came into existence; he has an incredibly close relationship with his little brother; on top of all of that he seems to be one of the kindest people she has met.

"Do you want to talk or are you content with just staring at me all day?" Gohan asks with his eyes still closed, a smirk crossing his face as he calls her out.

Blushing at being caught staring, and by the object of said action no less, Videl responds, "Well, I've been wanting to ask Mr. Nana two questions, but I'm afraid of the answers I'll get."

"What is it that you want?" Gohan asks, eyes now open and looking into her violet ones.

"Well, first, I wanted to know if I can have a job here after school on week days," Videl answers. "I know it's a little extreme but I have nothing to do but train after school and the guys at my father's dojo are of no challenge."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you get the job." Gohan promises as he pulls her to sit with him, not realizing there was no space in the chair and that the girl was practically sitting on his lap. However, this doesn't miss the eyes of Seventeen who starts to smirk at the action. "Now, what's the other thing you wanted to ask?"

"Well, I'm part of the group at school that gets to organize our trip for senior year and I was wondering if we could have it here?" she asks timidly, not knowing if it would be too much to ask.

"Sure," Seventeen answers for him, now standing in front of them with a giant smirk. "Sorry to disturb you. You two look so comfortable."

Confused at what Seventeen said, the two teens look at each other to see if the other had the answer, when they notice how close they were to each other. Way too close to just… be… sitting… next… to… each… other, and they look down. Realizing that Videl was sitting on Gohan's lap, the teen girl tries to jump up and off of the boy, only to fall back onto the teen boy's lap. Looking down once more to see the reason they notice that Gohan's hand were wrapped around the girl's waist.

Chuckling, Seventeen grins at the two teens, who are now as red as tomatoes. "Well, don't you two have it bad."

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter is the Cell and Frieza return debut.**


End file.
